There are presently available, different types of hanging folder frames which can be adjusted for different sizes of hanging folders. A typical arrangement is one which includes telescopic support frame members which telescope to different positions for adjustment of the arrangement.
In this prior art arrangement the telescopic frames are somewhat complex making them both costly and awkward to work with. For example, they may lock in a specific position from which they are difficult to release. If the locking positions are worn, they will not effectively provide an adjustment stop so that it becomes difficult to accurately adjust the system to accommodate a specific size of hanging folder.
Secondly these telescopic frames include inherent structural weaknesses as a result of the moving parts required to make the frames telescope. Accordingly they are often rickety which is highly undesirable for supporting heavy loads of hanging folders.